Spin Off sincerely : Soulmate
by XiRuLin
Summary: sepotong kisah dari 'sincerely'


**HIGHLY RECOMMENDATION!** Play BTS – Graduation Song (Sang by V&Jimin).

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[** _even if time passes, we'll forever remember_

 _We were thoughtless back then_

 _Even after we've grown up, we're still like this_

 _The moment that hasn't changed._ **]**

.

.

[ _spin off sincerely – Soulmate._ ]

Jimin mengenal Taehyung sejak umur 9 tahun.

Ketika itu, Jimin yang masih kelas 3 SD, berbadan bantet dan wajah sebulat mochi melakukan tindakan nekat, yaitu kabur dari rumah. Keluarga Jimin bukan keluarga baik-baik. Dia anak tunggal, Ayah dan Ibu nya sibuk bekerja diluar sana. Setiap malam ketika keduanya pulang dari kerja, bukannya mendapat kasih sayang, kedua orang dewasa itu malah bertengkar hebat dengan menjadikan Jimin sebagai pusat permasalahan. Hal itu membuat trauma sendiri di dalam diri Jimin, sehingga perilakunya menjadi jauh lebih dewasa dibandingkan umurnya.

Jimin ingat sekali kejadian itu. Di bawah guyuran hujan yang membasahi seluruh tubuh, berjongkok sendirian berlindung kepada sebuah pohon yang ia temui di jalan, tidak berbekal apa-apa, perut kelaparan, dan ia tak tahu sedang berada dimana, penderitaan Jimin telah lengkap. Namun ketika itu, Jimin _tidak menangis._ Ia rasa, penderitaan ini jauh lebih mending daripada penderitaan batin yang di lakukan kedua orangtuanya. Hati Jimin terlanjur membeku, tidak memiliki rasa lagi.

Dan saat itu lah, Taehyung muncul di hadapannya.

Badan Taehyung saat kecil tinggi kurus, seperti sebuah tengkorak berjalan. Ia terlihat kumuh, dekil, dan tidak terawat. Taehyung berlari di tengah jalanan bersama dua orang dewasa berpenampilan menyeramkan di belakangnya, membiarkan tubuh mereka basah terkena air hujan. Tawa mereka terdengar hingga ke telinga Jimin, ekspresi senang Taehyung, senyum lebarnya, seolah tanpa beban dan hidupnya tidak di landa kesulitan apapun.

Jimin menggigit bibir, entah mengapa sekarang _ia ingin menangis_. Di umur yang sama dengan anak itu, Jimin tidak ingat pernah tersenyum setulus itu sepanjang hidupnya. Ia tidak pernah berteriak lepas, tertawa riang, dan tidak mempedulikan apapun. Hari-harinya di lalui dengan kelam, tanpa senyuman, tanpa candaan, tanpa _gairah kebahagiaan._ Dan hal itu membuat dada Jimin berdenyut sakit. Ia iri pada anak dekil tersebut. ia juga ingin memiliki hidup seperti itu.

Tetes airmata pertama jatuh di pipi Jimin, bertepatan dengan Taehyung yang bertemu pandang dengannya. Langkah lari Taehyung terhenti. Kerutan muncul di dahinya, raut wajah riang tadi lenyap.

"Ada apa, V?" Satu pria bersurai hijau merangkul Taehyung yang tidak melanjutkan larinya. Satunya lagi yang bersurai ungu mengikuti arah pandang Taehyung, dan berakhir menatap heran ke arah Jimin.

Jimin mematung. Anak itu menatapnya sangat tajam.

"Laki-laki harusnya tidak menangis."

"Eh?" Pria bersurai ungu itu berjalan mendekati Jimin dengan tatapan lekat. "Kau menangis, adik kecil?" tanya nya ramah.

Jimin menggigit bibir, ia menggeleng kuat-kuat, menghapus airmatanya kasar. "Tidak. Aku tidak menangis."

"Kau jelas-jelas menangis. Aku melihatnya tadi, airmatamu jatuh dari mata." Anak itu bersikeras, tatapannya semakin tajam sehingga membuat bulu kuduk Jimin merinding.

Aura anak itu mengalahkan aura Ayah dan Ibunya. Jimin yang tidak pernah takut, kini merasakan ketakutan yang mengerikan di dalam diri. Siapa anak ini? Apa dia berbahaya?

"Jangan berlebihan, bajingan. Mungkin saja air hujan." Pemuda bersurai hijau menyahut malas.

Taehyung mendengus kasar. Ia melepaskan rangkulan pemuda itu, berjalan cepat ke arah Jimin dan satu pemuda bersurai ungu. Jarak mereka hanya tersisa 2 meter, dan di tatapi setajam itu dari dekat membuat Jimin gemetar.

"Aku tidak tahu masalahmu apa, tapi kau tidak boleh menangis. Kau pecundang bila menangis. Menurutku, laki-laki yang menangis lebih baik mati saja."

Jimin _hampir tersedak._ Hilang sudah rasa takutnya. Yang ada, amarahnya perlahan tersulut. Pecundang? Siapa yang dia katai pecundang, hah?

Tangan Jimin terkepal. "Aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak menangis. Kau jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak, brengsek!"

"Apa, _brengsek_?" Mata anak itu melotot tidak terima. "Kenapa kau mengataiku, hah?! Dasar pecundang!"

"Kau yang pecundang! Apa masalahmu?! Kenapa kau mengataiku padahal aku tidak mengenalmu!"

"Aku ini membantumu, tolol!" Anak itu mendekat, meraih kerah Jimin tiba-tiba. Jimin terkesiap, kaget luar biasa. "Kata-kata ini suatu saat akan membantumu! Aku tidak menghinamu, aku hanya membagi pengalamanku saja! Dasar bajingan!"

Jimin melebarkan bola mata. Amarahnya telah di puncak. Ia mengepalkan tangan erat-erat, apa-apaan anak ini. Sudah sombong, banyak gaya, dia malah berlaku seperti orang dewasa.

Pria bersurai hijau dan ungu melerai mereka, "Hei, hei. Dua bocah tolol, hentikan pertengkaran konyol ini." Yang bersurai ungu mencoba menarik badan anak itu menjauh, tapi ia tetap bersikeras mengencangkan cengkramannya di kerah baju Jimin.

"Tidak usah berkata seperti orang dewasa!" Jimin semakin berteriak marah. tangannya ikut emosi menarik kerah baju anak di hadapannya. "Lihat tingkahmu itu! bermain di bawah hujan, cih memalukan sekali! Seperti anak kecil saja kau! Kukira tadi kau masih umur 4 tahun! dasar kerempeng! Kekanakan!"

"APA?! BRENGSEK KAU!"

 _Hancur sudah pertahanan Taehyung._ Ia melayangkan tinju ke arah wajah Jimin, membuat Jimin jatuh tersungkur, terlepas dari cengkraman Taehyung.

"Tolol, V!" Si pemuda bersurai hijau berseru panik. Ia cepat-cepat mendekati Jimin, memeriksa wajah Jimin yang telah memerah efek tinjuan tidak main-main Taehyung.

Jimin meringis, matanya memanas. Ia tidak pernah di tinju sebelumnya, dan rasanya sakit sekali. Berbagai rasa bercampur aduk di dalam diri Jimin, membuat tangisnya akhirnya pecah.

Namun, _siapa sangka_ , Taehyung yang berdiri dengan tangan terkepal juga telah berkaca-kaca. Ia menggigit bibir sekuat tenaga, wajahnya memerah.

"Aku tidak kekanakan! Jangan pernah memanggilku seperti itu lagi! Dasar brengsek!" lalu kemudian, tangisnya pun ikut pecah.

Setelahnya, di iringi tawa Hwan dan Kwon–dua pemuda itu–yang tak kunjung berhenti mengejek Taehyung, mereka membawa Jimin dan Taehyung ke _Hell Arena_. Itu pertama kalinya Jimin bertemu dengan para preman. Hwan dan Kwon berbaik hati merawat Jimin, dan setelahnya walaupun tidak mengatakan maaf, Taehyung bersungut-sungut dengan hidung memerah mendatanginya mengatakan kalau dia tidak mungkin meninju Jimin jikalau Jimin tidak mengejeknya. Ayah Taehyung yang saat itu juga masih preman biasa datang ke arah mereka, memberikan Jimin nasehat serampangan setelah Jimin menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Walau begitu, nasehat itu akhirnya membawa pesan yang sangat berarti bagi Jimin.

"Jangan berniat untuk putus sekolah dan kabur lagi, Jimin. kau tahu, diluar sana, banyak orang yang melakukan segala cara agar dapat bersekolah, tapi nasib tak kunjung memberi mereka jalan. Bersyukurlah karena lahir di keluarga berada. Lihat lah, Taehyung. Aku yang payah dan pecundang ini menjadi ayah yang buruk. Gara-garaku, si bocah berandal kesayanganku itu tidak bersekolah, malah bergelut di dunia bawah tanah berbau konyol ini. Apapun yang terjadi, hargai Ayah dan Ibu mu yang telah repot-repot mencari uang demi mu."

Hari itu, Jimin pulang kerumah. Dia berjanji tidak akan kabur lagi bahkan walaupun keluarganya tidak kunjung berubah. Namun, di lain sisi, Jimin menanamkan tekad baru di dalam diri. Ia ingin berteman dengan Taehyung, bergabung dengan lingkungan hidup Taehyung. Karena menurut Jimin, ia _sangat bahagia_ berada di antara mereka.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, sifat Jimin menjadi paradoks di lingkungannya. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan Ayah, ataupun Ibunya. Jimin menjadi anak keras yang sering tawuran, bolos kelas, berkali-kali di drop out, di hina dan di cap jelek di lingkungan keluarganya. Namun, Taehyung _menerimanya apa adanya._ Taehyung akan menjadi orang paling pertama yang menonjok seluruh musuh Jimin hingga ia sendiri menjadi babak belur, menuntun Jimin ke rumah dan berhadapan dengan orangtua Jimin yang baru pulang kantor, rela berkorban dengan mengatakan bahwa Jimin berusaha melindungi Taehyung sehingga menjadi seperti ini. Pernah sekali Ibu Jimin menampar Taehyung, tapi Taehyung tidak kunjung pergi.

Umur Jimin masih 9 tahun ketika ikatan persahabatan nya dengan Taehyung terjalin sangat kuat. Karena bagi Jimin, _sampai kapanpun_ , Taehyung merupakan orang yang paling dia sayangi dan ingin ia lindungi. Taehyung adalah satu-satunya keluarga berharga yang dimiliki Jimin.

-o-o-o-o-

Pintu apartemen Jimin diketuk tidak santai dari luar. Menggebu-gebu, dan membuat Jimin yang sedang berbaring di atas sofa mencoba tertidur akhirnya terusik.

"Jimin! buka pintunya!" ada suara yang menyahut dari ruangan lain.

Jimin mendengus, ogah-ogahan bangkit dari posisi nyamannya, lalu melangkah lunglai ke pintu. Andai ini bukan berita penting, Jimin bersumpah akan melayangkan tinju.

Begitu pintu terbuka, Myungsoo menerobos masuk. Jimin hendak mengumpat, tapi wajah pucat pasi dan tangan bergetar Myungsoo membuat niat Jimin urung.

Myungsoo memegang pundak Jimin, nafasnya terengah-engah, matanya melotot hingga serasa ingin keluar.

"V kecelakaan hebat! Dia di rumah sakit sekarang, sejam lagi akan di operasi, tapi dia mengamuk tidak ingin di operasi! Tolong, _Chim._ Hanya kau yang dapat menenangkan pemuda tolol itu!"

Kerutan di dahi Jimin tercipta. Kantuknya sepenuhnya hilang. "Oke, aku akan kesana. Tapi kenapa si brengsek itu bisa kecelakaan?"

Kali ini, raut wajah Myungsoo berkali-kali lipat lebih horor, darah berhenti mengalir ke wajah. Sempurna pucat pasi.

"Rapat tadi pagi ternyata benar, _Chim._ V pasti akan menjadi sasaran untuk melancarkan misi para bajingan itu."

"Dan...Jungkook baru saja diculik."

Bunyi piring pecah terdengar dari dalam. Ada Yoongi yang terpaku di tempat, ikut pucat pasi.

Jimin menghela nafas kasar, dadanya berdebar cepat. Ini buruk.

 _Sangat buruk._

.

.

-o-o-o-o-

Tell them, XiRuLin will make a comeback!

Sesungguhnya, spin off dari saya itu penting semua dan berhubungan dengan beberapa chapter di sincerely entah itu chapter yang telah saya post atau yang akan datang. Jadi saya harap reader-nims membaca spin off juga karna kalau ga ya bakalan nyesel wkwk.

Karena saya ga lolos snmptn, saya bakalan fokus ke sbmptn. So it means, ff ini bakalan hiatus. See you on the next month!

 ** _Last,_**

 ** _Mind To Review?_**

XiRuLin.


End file.
